The Search for the Hikia Potion
by volleygurl529kaol.com
Summary: ok im not good at summaries.Bulma is a saiyan and has elements.So does Chi Chi.They are in search of the Hikia Potion to save their people.
1. Realizations

Hello all! This is my first fic so please go easy on me.I don't own DBZ or anything really.I do own things just not this or really any anime.  
  
On with the story  
  
Ch. 1.Realizations-----  
  
Onna!! yelled Vegeta for the 7th time. He had been calling her name out for about a half- an hour and was starting to get really frustrated. He was hungry and there was no food in the fridge.He had been trying to find her to get her to run up to the store for food. After about a couple more times of yelling for her he went off to look for her. He stomped up to her room and banged on the door. When he found that it was locked and nobody was answering it, he fired a ki blast at it and knocked it down. Inside was Bulma meditating, looking as if she hadn't heard a thing. What was strange was that there was a blue light glowing from her body.  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely.He thought to himself, since when did the onna start meditating and what the hell is up with that blue light. Also, what the hell is that?? She has a tail!!!!Then does that mean she is saiyan and has kept it a secret???hmm....  
  
Just then Bulma's eyes flew open and she looked suprised and guilty as she saw Vegeta standing there staring at her. Her tail wrapped around her tail and she immediantly stopped glowing.  
  
Bulma: uh.... hi vegeta...um.. what cha need? Vegeta: food and answers. Bulma: answers to what? she said guiltily Vegeta: when did you start meditating? why were you glowing blue?and where did you get that tail from? Bulma: ok here's the truth, yes i am saiyan like you i have been all of my life i have just been hiding it. I was glowing blue because that is a natural force inside me and i have been meditating since i was very young..now let me go to the store for food.  
  
With that she slid past him and walked out of the front door with her purse to get into her car. He watched her as she drove away wondering what was going on.  
  
AT THE GROCERY STORE----  
  
Bulma was almost done with picking up MORE food for vegeta. She swore he was like 1000 men eating and was glad she could pay for all of it. As she was going down the aisle she saw her current boyfriend making out with some blonde chick.She started to growl and stalked up to him.By that time Yamcha knew that he was caught and was thinking about a way to get out of it.  
  
Yamcha: uh... hey Bulma- babe hows it hanging? Bulma: Dont you Bulma babe me mister. We are over. I'm tired of you always cheating on me with every slut who comes your way. get it? we are OVER. GOODBYE!  
  
With that she went on her way and gathered the rest of her groceries and went to the check out register. Then she went back up to him and slugged him sending him into the wall. With that she left the grocery store and went home.  
  
Back at the house---- Bulma went into the house very frustrated. She slammed all of the doors on her way in knocking them off of their hinges. Vegeta was listening to her and figured it had to do with her lame boyfriend. He knew she was pissed and wanted to get her even more pissed off so he went in there to antagonize her.  
  
Vegeta: fix me food. Bulma: leave me the fuck alone Vegeta. I will later. Vegeta: no you will now. Bulma: no i will later now move the hell out of my way. Vegeta: make me. Bulma: fine  
  
with that Bulma punched him in the face knocking him back a little ways and walked up to her room. She didnt want to hit Vegeta but she just wanted to be left alone. She felt a tear drop run down her cheek. She promised herself a long time ago that she wouldnt cry, especially over Yamcha. Before she could get into her room Vegeta fazed out in her way. He saw the look in her face but ignored it.  
  
Vegeta: woman fix me some food!NOW! Bulma: fine vegeta.  
  
With that she went down the stairs gloomily and started to make his breakfast. Vegeta thought to himself: what? no comeback???whats wrong with her??? o well! After Bulma made his food she went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was feeling really tired so she leaned down and she fell asleep there. Vegeta walked in and noticed how peaceful she looked just lying there. He picked her up in his arms careful not to wake her and walked up to her room with her and set her on her bed.  
  
Vegeta: goodnight onna.  
  
The next morning Bulma felt better. She decided to go train in the extra gravity room she had put right next to Vegeta's in case he broke one of them then he wouldnt have to pester her all of the time.  
  
So she walked in there and started powering up.Vegeta had just walked out of the gravity room when he noticed the other one was on. He wanted to know what that power was and who the hell was using his gravity room. What he saw shocked him to no end. It was the onna.  
  
Bulma walked out of the gravity room and saw vegeta staring......again. WHAT??? she asked.  
  
Vegeta: is there anybody in there with you onna? Bulma: uh.........no why? Vegeta: because i sensed a power level almost as high as mine. Bulma: and it couldnt be mine??  
  
Vegeta: uh........no.......... Bulma: and why not??? Vegeta: because........your the onna.  
  
With that she slammed the door in his face and continued training. Vegeta was shocked at this because this was the first time he ever had the door shut in his face and he didnt like it.  
  
He walked off muttering something about stupid baka onnas and went to train some more.  
  
3 HOURS LATER----  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen just as the phone began to ring. She picked it up and found it was Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi- hey Bulma! Bulma: hey Chi what's happening? Chi- well did you get the call yet? Bulma- yea I did. So Baroku needs our help again I see and of course he called on you and me. Chi- yep... so are you ready for tomorrow. That is when we need to leave to go find the Hikia Potion. Bulma- yea I'm ready. I just don't know if I want to leave Vegeta here by himself. Chi- yea well I have to go. Remember to bring all of your Elemental Weapons. Bulma- ok.dont worry and you bring all of yours. We have to get the different portions of the potion from the different element demons. Chi- yea. Well I have to go now. Goku wants me to cook him some food. Bye Bulma.  
  
Bulma- Bye.  
  
Little did Bulma know that a certain saiyan prince was standing there listening to her conversation. ----------------- Ok that is the end of the 1st chapter. I will get the 2nd chapter up as soon as I can which will be either tomorrow or Saturday. I have stupid exams so.... Which elements does Chi Chi have?Which elements does Bulma have?What element demon will they face off first?Is Vegeta still hungry? Will he accompany her and does he have any elements? And who is Baroku? Find out in the next chapters. Please review. That's where I get my strength to continue my writing.thnx muchas.loves ya. 


	2. The Journey To Kilauea

On with chapter 2, sorry I couldn't update for so long. I got a new computer that has Microsoft works instead of Microsoft word and it wouldn't take it which made me angry then I changed schools and my life was sooo crazy for a long time but now it is settling down.I've changed servers.We know have bellsouth because cable sux and aol cheats you.lol. I'm on my sisters laptop right now because STUPID ASS circuit city people are really pissing me off because I'm under the damn 2 year warranty but they won't come out and fix the dang thing and that is against the damn law!!!  
  
The Journey to Kilauea-----  
  
The next day, Bulma left early (about 7:00 to be exact) to make sure she did not get caught. Little did she know that Vegeta was already up and watching her every movement.  
  
She drove her new black Murcielago (the same exact one Missy Elliot has which I might add is the best car out there) to ChiChi's house because it was the fastest of both of their cars. When she got to her house, ChiChi was standing by her mailbox waiting.  
  
Bulma got out of her car with a mysterious bag and went inside with ChiChi. Goku was out on the mountain training so they did not have to worry about anyone finding out. Or so they thought. They didn't know Vegeta was close behind watching them. As they got inside, both ChiChi and Bulma took off their masks revealing a still blue haired woman and a redheaded woman.  
  
Vegeta watched through the window amazed at what he saw. He thought to himself," what on earth is happening? Who are these people?" He was very confused and at that moment the door opened revealing Bulma in a blue training suit, and ChiChi in a green training suit.  
  
What amazed Vegeta even more was that instead of taking Bulma's car like he expected them to do, they took off in the air. He thought" when did they learn how to do that???" After letting them get a little way ahead of him so he can avoid being seen, he took off after them. He was determined to find out what was going on.  
  
3 hours later--------  
  
They finally arrived in Kilauea and were welcomed by everyone who had been expecting them.  
  
Baroku- welcome girls. It is nice to see you and you are just in time to save us all.  
  
Bulma- what did you do this time Baroku?  
  
ChiChi- yea, did you set off one of the 4 element beasts again.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi- hahahahaha.  
  
Baroku- Actually girls, this time. Im afraid isn't my fault ass I would prefer it to be. You already know about 4 of the element beasts, water, wind, earth and fire.  
  
Bulma- yea where are you going with this?  
  
Baroku- Well. You see, we have just found more element beasts. There are 4 more that we have found out to combine with the regular four making them even more powerful than usual. There is a man who is somehow controlling these beasts. We think that he has planted some sort of hypnotic chip on them to control them. We need you to remove these chips from them before they destroy the world.  
  
ChiChi- ok so how are we going to do this?  
  
Baroku- you need to find ingredients for a special potion called the Hikia Potion. It is very powerful and is the only way to deactivate the chips permanently without killing the beasts.  
  
What a surprising turn. Vegeta still doesn't know what's going on. There are more elemental beasts now and there is a mad man controlling them trying to destroy everything. Find out more in the next exciting chapter of THE SEARCH FOR THE HIKIA POTION!!! Please review and yall will have more exciting chapters!!!lol! 


	3. Find the Hikia Potion

On with Chapter 3, wow guys I have written chapter 2 and 3 and revised chapter 1 all in one day. I am excited. Hey guys, please review. If you like it or think I should change something I would love to know what it is. I love hearing things from ya'll. Thanks so much. As I said before I don't own DBZ. Ok on with Chapter 3.  
  
Find the Hikia Potion----  
  
So, after a little while of chatting with some old friends, Bulma and ChiChi went off to find the ingredients needed to make this Hikia Potion.  
  
ChiChi- Hey Bulma? Bulma- What is it Chi? ChiChi- Well, does this really make any sense to you? Bulma- Not really, but I'm sure we'll find out what is going on in time.  
  
They gathered all of the ingredients relatively fast, taking only two hours to find the 12 things on the listed, with Vegeta following them the whole time without them knowing it. Even though they did not know it, Baroku knew the whole time.  
  
Baroku thought to himself,"This is all going according to the prophesies. This will bring them together,and our world will be at peace once again.  
  
Chi and Bulma were at an old friends house making the potion. After 10 minutes, the potion was made and the 2 girls were off.  
  
1 hour later----  
  
Chi and Bulma ran into the first element monster, the Water mixed with the Tornado element. Bulma and Chi were surprised at first because it has little tornadoes all over its body, but quickly shook it off.  
  
The monster suddenly charged at them, but when it was near them, it ran right past them. They turned around suddenly and saw that the monster was heading for Vegeta. Bulma ran in front of Vegeta and used one of her secret powers to stun the beast.  
  
Bulma- Chi, please pour some of the potion on the monster.  
  
As Chi did as she was told, the monsters separated and returned to normal. The beast nuzzled up to Bulma proving it had returned to normal.  
  
Bulma- turning to Vegeta- What are you doing here? Vegeta- I could ask you the same question. Bulma- It is none of your damn business what I do and have you been following us the whole time? Vegeta- Actually, I have been and it is my damn business now. Bulma- What do you want? Vegeta- answers. Bulma- Fine Fine. Ok here it is. I am actually a Saiyan and so is ChiChi. We are in Kilauea, the land of the elements. This is where we are from. This is the real me and this is the real ChiChi. Ok happy now? Vegeta- A little. But you haven't answered why you came back and why did you hide this? Bulma- We came here because we were asked to do a mission and we were asked to hide this because mortals do not understand us quite yet.  
  
As Bulma said this, she told ChiChi to follow her to a cave because it was getting dark and she knew better than to be out in the wild in the dark. They went into the cave, with Vegeta following once again, and they used their powers to make it comfortable.  
  
Vegeta- What all powers do you have? Bulma- Well, I am telekinetic, psychic, I have 3 elemental powers, and the regular Saiyan powers. Vegeta- O ok. ChiChi- And I am also a mind-reader, 2 elemental powers, and regular Saiyan powers. Vegeta- Well why could I never trace your ki signatures. Do ya'll know how to hide them. Bulma- yes we do.  
  
After some small chit chat, where Bulma and ChiChi explained everything to Vegeta, they decided to get a good nights rest. They had a long day tomorrow and it was best if they were well rested.  
  
The next day------  
  
Bulma was the first to wake up, so she went outside and started training some. Just some light training. She did this for about an hour before Vegeta woke up and went outside.  
  
Bulma heard him wake up so she decided to fly away to a remote area for a little while. She didn't know that Vegeta had seen her fly away and decided to follow her once again.  
  
Vegeta-"what is wrong with me? why am I doing this? It's like I find this girl intoxicating. I can't get enough of her. She is such a mystery to me."  
  
Bulma landed in a remote area surrounded by trees. She found this to be a perfect place to train so she started air punching and kicking. Vegeta watched her amazed at what she was doing because he always thought of her the weak onna but now his thoughts had changed about her.  
  
All of the sudden, the branch under Vegeta snapped, and Vegeta fell down to the ground, startling Bulma.  
  
Bulma- HOLY SHIT! Vegeta what the hell are you doing here???? Vegeta- ummm..nothing. Bulma- What the hell is with you lately? Why the hell do you keep following me? Are you in love with me or something??? Vegeta- With you???Hahaha! That's a good one. Hell no I'm not in love with you. God damn I would never be in love with a crazy ass bitch whore like you. Bulma- I am not a whore!! Vegeta- yes you are. You always wear whore clothes. And for who? That yamcha dude who was cheating on you the whole damn time. A lot of good that did you!!! Bulma-"starting to cry"- yea Vegeta, I guess you fucking have me figured out.GOD DAMN I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!:flys away crying: Vegeta- BULMA WAIT..:talking to himself: why do I always blow my chances with her? Why does my mouth always take control of me. I am in love with you Bulma. IM sorry..  
  
With that, Vegeta flys off in the opposite direction until he hears a scream.  
  
Vegeta- What the? BULMA!!!!  
  
With that Vegeta flies in the direction that Bulma went and found her laying on the ground unconscious while an unknown monster was beating the crap out of her body. He looked at her and saw that she had bruises all over her body and cuts and slashes everywhere.  
  
He raced to her, firing a ki blast straight into the monster's heart killing it instantly. He flew towards Bulma, picked her up, and flew with her in his arms still unconscious to the cave that they had stayed in.  
  
When they arrived, ChiChi raced out towards them and asked what happened.  
  
ChiChi-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Vegeta- I didn't do anything to her. I actually saved her. She was beat by some weird monster thing. ChiChi- O Vegeta- Now if you will excuse me, I would like to be alone to bandage her up. SO FUCK OFF. ChiChi- Sheesh! Said Chi as she flew off.  
  
Walking into the cave, Vegeta got the necessary supplies to clean Bulma up and set her down in his lap. He didn't know he was being watched by a spy sent by Baroku to make sure his plan was working as he tenderly cleaned her up.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT BAROKU'S CASTLE--------  
  
Baroku-"watching the screen of Bulma and Vegeta" Yes Yes!SOON!My plan is working perfectly!Who knew it would work this well! Soon this country shall have the new king and queen who will destroy the evil that looms in the distance.  
  
--Another cliffhanger!I swear! Im not gonna write much because ive only gotten three reviews and that makes me angry because ive put in a lot of time into this story. I mean a lot. OK SO PLEASE REVIEWPLEASE!!!! 


End file.
